What's a Kid to Do?
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: Everythings going a little crazy at the Grimm house, so what's a kid to do? Try to suffer through it of course, and give us all a good laugh. A response to the "Short Story!" challenge. Puck/Sabrina. Probably not funny... Review!
1. Kiss

"Kiss" Sabrina POV

K-I-double S, how I hate that word!

It's so close to another one: K-I-double L, but they're so different.

Some days, Puck is unusually caring and sweet [okay, so that might be taking it a little far], and I could be tempted to K-I-double S him [or have him K-I-double S _me,] _but other days, I could K-I-double L him for his so-NOT-FUNNY pranks!

His latest one was too horrendous for me to even talk about right now!

But, the thing I hate the most is when I want to BOTH K-I-double S _and_ K-I-double L him!


	2. Cars

Here it is, somewhat related but just barely. Okay, so it's kind of bittersweet and Jake's not a kid… but oh well. I spaced out the sentences: there's just five, COUNT 'EM! So maybe I'm stretching it, a bit. But, everything is grammatically correct [other than the fact that I just started a sentence with the word but.]

Cars – Jake POV, but 3rd person [Imagine him talking to himself/someone.]

Cars were a great metaphor for everything important to Jake Grimm in life.

Ya know, treat it with kindness and it could take you a lot a places, or with a charming touch and a great smile [and maybe a little begging] you could get it to start right up.

He'd always have one special "car" that could never be replaced—Briar, the one he'd loved, and lost.

Some cars were comfy, and just made you feel great—just like his everyone in his family: his uptight brother, his loving and somewhat spunky mom, his sister-in-law [who could have been a blood-related family member by the way she got into the detective business], Tobias Clay [or Mr. Canis, as he knew him before] who would always protect every Grimm, his nieces Daphne [the cute, and somewhat naïve one] and 'Brina [the worldly-wise tough girl who grew up too fast] and even Puck, the annoying fairy his mother adopted and the one who seemed to care for Sabrina [he was growing up after all, albeit involuntarily.]

So, Jake hoped that the last two, Puck and 'Brina, would be each others' dream car; he wouldn't wish it any other way.

**A/N: Just changed a couple words around in this, sorry if I got you all excited. I'm still thinking about the next chapter. Look sometime in the next two days. I hope you like it, and would be happy if you reviewed. BTW, thanks to all my reviewers! You people are awesome, and will each get a shout-out next chapter, I PROMISE! **


	3. Hair

Not very good, or Puck-ish, but maybe he's OOC cuz he's troubled. Hopeful thinking, I suppose.

Hair- Puck POV

So maybe he liked her hair, a little.

Why do you think he just dyed it blue, to just get her angry?

No, he did it for more than that; he did it because he likes the pretty blond curls too much.

And, it was fun getting her angry, even if he did get yelled at by the Old Lady, and Grimm's dad, and Grimm's mom, and Marshmallow, and Ruby [Red], and Grimm herself… reflecting on it now, Jake was the only one who didn't yell at him.

And, that kinda scared him: why did the romantic have to be the one _not _to yell?

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Now, on to shoutouts**

**TricksterKingluver: Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was cute. The challenge is short, but that makes it [for lack of a better word] challenging! It is hard. **

**Dramaqueenruling: I'm ecstatic that you are happy by the way I wrote your challenge. It's been fun to write. **

**I lov PUCK: Thanks! One question though, [and I really mean this in the nicest, and curious-est way possible] if it's only 5 sentences, how can I ramble? Oh, and I kind of agree with you, but I'm my own worst critic, trust me! :-) **

**MoodyRuby227: [part 1]: I'm glad you thought it was funny. I found myself having a discussion with myself about the similarities of KILL and KISS in my head [I'm kinda weird, i know. :-)] so, i decided to write this. **

**Bluestocking inc: I'm delighted that you are eager for more. After this one, there's only one more chapter... If you want, read my "100 Things I Pretty Much Wish Never Happened." [And if you have, and have reviewed, sorry. I haven't checked that one recently. ;-)] **

**MoodyRuby227: [part 2]: I'm honored that you have reviewed both of my stories multiple times. And, you'll see how they are connected. This one is a little better, and connects Jake's to Sabrina's. I don't know who will "tell" the next story: Popular... but we'll find out soon. And, you didn't hurt my feelings at all. I had the same doubts, but I'm just making this up as I go along. I like having the positive construction criticism! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! **

**I hope you are looking forward to tomorrow's chapter! **


	4. Popular

**Sorry this took longer than I thought it would. Getting ready for the Back-to-School frenzy kinda messed up my schedule for this. So, without further ado: here is "Popular" the final chapter of What's a Kid to Do? **

Popular: Daphne POV

Okay, so she knew what the word popular usually meant [well-liked, or high in the social status (Sabrina told her that)] but when she looked it up she found another meaning: _suitable to the majority. _

That made Daphne Grimm think: what did it mean, and how could that apply to her life [she loved using new words after all, why else would she make up her own language?]?

_Majority_ meant most of the people in a place, while _suitable _meant that something was okay/good, or that two something's were made for each other.

Hmm… speaking of made for each other, Daphne's thoughts shifted to her favorite couple: Puck and her sister, Sabrina because they were so made for each other, they just couldn't see it!

Sure, Sabrina got mad when he played pranks [her hair was blue, it was so gravy!], and he hated it when she made fun of him [poor freak baby], but that was because they _loved _each other…they just needed to see it, and Daphne was going to help them!

**So, I don't exactly know why I named this story the way I did... but that's okay! I'm going to add an epilogue, just because. Sorry dramaqueenruling if that goes against your contest. But, at least this way I'll feel that it's complete. Maybe it'll be Relda's POV... or just 3rd person. As soon as I know, you'll know. This chapter was probably the 2nd easiest to write, after K-I-double S. **

**Oh, and especially for dramaqueenruling for the last chapter, I will keep it down to five sentences. I think it's fair; since I'm adding a little bit to your challenge. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this. **

**Please Review! **

**And...**

****************

**Coming Soon to What's a Kid to Do? **

**Five sentences of something you never saw coming: **

**Perhaps a happy ending,**

**maybe not. **

**What will Sabrina do: K-I-double S Puck or K-I-double L him?**

**Will Jake ever get over the loss of his dream car, and what exactly does he think about the two newest dream cars he had been thinking about? **

**Will Puck to confess to liking more about Sabrina than just her hair?**

**Will Daphne's plan [with unmentioned specifics] work?**

**What will happen next time on....**

**WHAT'S A KID TO DO???**

**I know that those are the questions that you are all asking. :-) [No, no... i'm not full of myself at all...;-P] **

**Again, **

**REVIEW! [please.] **


	5. Epilogue

**This took longer than I would have liked, but I lacked inspiration and the time to write. [More the second than the first, actually] So, here it is. Oh, and for any of you attempting dramaqueenruling's challenge: DON'T DO THIS EPILOGUE! It's not my challenge, and I don't want to offend by not following the rules, but I want to make it complete to _me._ She reviewed that I might lose points but I'm okay with that [No offense DQR] **

Relda POV, third person

Relda Grimm, or "Granny" as she was so lovingly called by her granddaughters Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, sat in her living room watching her family.

Puck was stretched out on the couch, Daphne was on the floor drawing with Red, and Sabrina was reluctantly on the couch with Puck because Elvis was on the chair [which he knew that he wasn't supposed to be on, but lately Relda had been letting it go] while Jake, Henry, and Veronica were conversing in the kitchen.

Puck and Sabrina... they were so cute for each other [it seems that Daphne and Veronica were the only ones to notice it, other than Relda herself]; they reminded her of Jake and Briar... her poor Jacob.

Speaking of Daphne noticing the cuteness of Puck and Sabrina, Relda thinks that her youngest blood granddaughter [she had unofficially adopted Red, after all] was doing some match making.

But, Relda had to hand it to her: when you have two people who can't see how perfect they are for each other, what's a kid to do?

****************

**What did you think?**

**I don't know if I love it, but I don't think that I hate it. That took me 6 minutes! I'm just that good ;-). **

**So, I hoped you enjoyed "What's a Kid to Do?"**

**Please REVIEW! I love to hear what people think. I might even reply [I finally learned how to do that!!! =)]! **

**Oh, and if you liked this please check out my other story 100 Things I Pretty Much Wish Never Happened, and my long-overdue entry to the End of the World challenge that will be up soon. **

**Review! **


	6. An Important AN!

**Sorry, but this is an A/N. I felt the need to clear things up. As you can probably tell from the last chapter I corrected my mistake- I missed a vital word! **

**First, I want to apologize to dramaqueenruling: When I wrote 'Don't do this..." I had meant not to do this last chapter. I had thought that this was understood, and that I had typed the words 'Do not do this EPILOGUE!" I thoroughly enjoyed this challenge, and suggest to all my readers: TRY IT! **

**Everybody else: Sorry for getting you excited [maybe] and I apologize for the misunderstanding. **

**I apologize for the misconstruction of my statement. I am happy that you liked this story, and I hope that you will check out my others. **

**Thank you, and again, Sorry! **

**Camaro-Enthusiast**


End file.
